Daisaku Bandai
|height = |weight = 146 kg (321 lbs) |birth_date = |chest_size = 140 cm |blood_type = O |likes = Organic vegetables |dislikes = Supplements |participated = • The Tragedy • Final Killing Game |execution = NG Code Poisoning |ng code = Witnessing Violence by Participants |fates = Poisoned after violating his own NG Code |status = Deceased |affiliation = Future Foundation's 11th Division |previous_affiliation = • Hope's Peak Academy • Class 66th |game debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (Bonus Mode; Cameo) |anime debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School - Future Arc #01 |manga debut = Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen Comic Anthology |anime portrayal = Rie Kugimiya Tia Ballard |stage portrayal= Ittetsu }} Daisaku Bandai (万代 大作 Bandai Daisaku) is a character featured in Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School. His title during his time at Hope's Peak Academy's Class 66th was the Super High School Level FarmerFunimation's localization, as currently there is no NIS America localization. (超高校級の「農家」''chō kōkō kyū no “nōka”''). He is a member of Future Foundation and is the leader of the 11th Division. His responsibility is to help oversee and maintain agriculture in rural areas, to help aid with the food supply. He, along with the other Future Foundation heads, is forced to participate in the Final Killing Game. Appearance Daisaku is a dark-skinned man in his early thirties, around 33 at youngest.Heavily implied by the series' timeline. The flashback at the beginning of Future Arc #08 confirms that the mutual killings took place 'years ago'. He has a heavy, muscular build, but also a cute, feminine voice. He has rosy cheeks, cartoonish eyes, and a wide grin. He has an afro and a goatee. He wears a pale brown suit, with the Future Foundation pin on its lapel, a white sweatsuit with a green circle design on his shirt, and wooden geta. He also wears a straw hat around his neck. Personality Daisaku's voice is soft and cutesy and, in contrast to his large build, he speaks with a feminine speech pattern. He is described to be gentle, loving and very whimsical. He is fond of making up his own sayings, such as "a strawberry only gives up to 3 seeds," but no one has any idea what they mean. Daisaku himself admits that they don't mean anything, he just enjoys saying them. Daisaku appears slightly naive and he dislikes violence and conflict. As befitting his talent, he is also very hardworking and loves nature, to the point he even cries if he sees his environment in poor condition. He has a high appreciation of just how much goes into creating common day food products. Talent Super High School Level Farmer Although never shown or stated in the series, Daisaku is a very skilled person in farming and agriculture and eventually scouted by Hope's Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Farmer. His task in the Future Foundation is to maintain and restore rural areas and distribution food crops. History Prior to the Tragedy Daisaku was scouted to attend Hope's Peak as part of Class 66th as the Super High School Level Farmer. After attending, he graduated an estimated 9–10 years before the Tragedy. ''Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak High School'' - Future Arc At some point in time after getting recruited by Koichi Kizakura for the Future Foundation, he became the head of the 11th Division. His responsibility as the 11th Division leader is to help oversee and maintain agriculture in rural areas, to help aid with the food supply. Daisaku is one of the twelve executives that attended Makoto's trial, and thus became one of the final players in the "Final Killing Game", set by Monokuma. Episode 01 - Third Time's the Charm Daisaku and the other ten Future Foundation Division leaders were inside the boardroom, about to discuss Makoto's betrayal. Daisaku commented on the Remnants of Despair's extermination plan using his own personal feeling quotes, leading to the discussion getting off topic. Ruruka Ando, Seiko Kimura, and Sonosuke Izayoi mock his appearance, which doesn't match with his heavy build, but Daisaku saw it as a compliment. When Makoto, Kyoko Kirigiri, and Aoi Asahina arrive in the boardroom, Juzo arrested Makoto, also wounding him in the process, and at Kyosuke Munakata's order, the trial was postponed. Daisaku remained inside the boardroom until the building started to shake. He confirmed that there was an attack and all of the exits to the facility has been cut off. When they began to panic, a sleeping gas was thrown inside the room, rendering everyone including Daisaku to sleep. When he woke up, Daisaku and the others found a Monokuma bracelet had been set up on their wrists. He learned that Monokuma has been resurrected and announced the Final Killing Game of Future Foundation via the monitor, starting with Chisa Yukizome's body, which fell from the ceiling. Episode 02 - Hang the Witch Daisaku attempts to break the tension with another of his witty sayings but is unable to keep the situation from escalating. He leaves the room and returns, confirming that they are indeed locked in. Everyone begins turning on each other and, as Juzo goes to intimidate (and potentially assault) Makoto, Daisaku speaks up again. He attempts to get him to stop to no avail. Daisaku died as a result of his NG Code being violated, causing him to be injected with lethal poison. His Code was that he was not allowed to witness violence, which was broken the instant Juzo knee'd Ryota Mitarai as a result of getting in the way. Seiko tried to cure him, but her effort was in vain after she confirmed that Daisaku has already died. Execution : Main Article: NG Code Poisoning '' Relationships :'Future Foundation Members:' Great Gozu Although not shown in the main story, it was revealed that Daisaku and Great Gozu were good friends during the tragedy as Future Foundation members. Great Gozu helped Daisaku in farming various vegetables all around the Future Foundation building using their talents in a fun way. Great Gozu even blamed on Juzo for violating Daisaku's NG code. Ruruka Ando Ruruka dislikes Daisaku, as she is easily annoyed by his sayings and "creepy" voice, having no problem acting mean and condescending towards him. However, Daisaku appears a bit naive and doesn't seem too bothered by her words. Despite this dislike, she doesn't seem to mind using the farmer to help her in her sweets, such as ordering him to make her a ton of butter. They have same tasks in the Future Foundation, which is distributing food to survivors of the tragedy. Quotes |-|DR3= Trivia *Daisaku is the tallest character in the entire franchise thus far, standing at 213 cm (7' 0") tall. *The kanji for Daisaku's first name (大作) can be translated as "Big Harvest". While the kanji for his surname (万代) can translate as "Ten Thousand Generations". **Put together Daisaku's name would translate as "Big Harvest for All Generations" - referencing Daisaku's Super High School Level talent as a farmer. *In Blu-ray set box for Danganronpa 3 - Future Arc, it was revealed that: **The idea of a character with the title former Super High School Level Farmer came up since the Future Foundation isn't just a fighting organization but also one that has sections dedicated to securing food sources. **In the original Kazutaka Kodaka's scenario, there was a scene where Daisaku was plowing a huge field, but circumstances forced him to cut it much to his dismay. **It was Higa P's idea to give Daisaku a cute voice that didn't match his appearance. **Kodaka and crew chose a pretty bluntly toy-like name Daisaku's his surname. For his first name, he wanted to give off the impression of a farmer. *According to a Weekly Famitsu Interview with Kazutaka Kodaka, while liking Koichi's voice and character, he also enjoyed Rie Kugimiya's voice work as Daisaku.Weekly Famitsu Report: Interview with Kazutaka Kodaka translated by @jinjojess on Tumblr. **In the same article, the staff of Famitsu was very surprised by how "cutesy" Daisaku's voice sounded, and Kodaka stated that Rie's voice made Daisaku sound like the mascot character. **Unlike Ryoma Hoshi, Daisaku has an extremely squeaky voice despite his bulky appearance, while Ryoma has a very deep voice despite his child-like appearance. References Navigation ru:Дайсаку Бандай pl:Daisaku Bandai es:Daisaku Bandai Category:Danganronpa 3 Characters Category:Future Foundation Members Category:Deceased Category:Executed Category:Maintenance: Article Revamp Category:Male